It's compliKATEd
by SofiaBlanchard
Summary: Ninguno de los dos sabe cómo ha pasado, pero han terminado por convertirse en eso que la gente llama 'amigos con beneficios'. El problema es que entre ellos siempre hubo mucho más que amistad y su relación no deja de girar en torno a una frase: 'Es complicado'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de escribir, y esta es una de las historias que dejé sin continuar y que ahora me he propuesto darle un final. Se sitúa en el 4x07. Espero que os guste y apiadaos de la yo de 17 años que escribió esta escena hace dos años ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Es curioso, siempre que en una misma frase aparecen las palabras "alcohol" y "sexo" nunca pareces saber cómo ha empezado. Sabes que os besasteis, sabes incluso dónde ocurrió, pero nunca pareces recordar quién besó a quién, quién dio el primer paso.<em>

_Si la persona te importa demasiado sabes que no vas a olvidar ese momento, ni ninguno de los detalles. No vas a olvidarte del sabor de sus besos, ni de cómo se mueven sus labios. Crees que no vas a olvidarte de todos los suspiros, ni de todas las caricias. Ni mucho menos olvidarás cómo te miran sus ojos, o el tacto de sus manos en tu piel. No vas a olvidarte de nada. Y estás tan convencida de ello que casi no disfrutas del momento, que casi no lo saboreas como deberías saborearlo porque no puedes evitar estar tan segura de que si está pasando, pasará de nuevo._

_Pierdes la memoria porque tienes tus cinco sentidos en la otra persona. No eres consciente de dónde estás ni de quién o qué está a tu alrededor, el corazón se acelera, tanto que puedes escucharlo y la excitación llega hasta tus mejillas, tornándolas de un color rojizo. Te dejas llevar porque en ese momento no eres dueña de tu cuerpo ni de tus actos._

_Los problemas empiezan desde el momento en que eres consciente de que os estáis besando, y cuando eres consciente, y te gusta, es cuando sabes que no hay marcha atrás, que no vas a parar. Y entonces te dejas llevar hasta donde te lleve. Aunque esté mal, aunque por la mañana todo adquiera un punto de vista diferente. Si te besan, y te besan bien, nunca renuncias a ello._

* * *

><p>No sabía ni cómo había pasado. Sabía que no había sido el vino, aunque había ayudado, ni tampoco sus ganas de liberarse con alguien que no fuese ella misma. Sabía que podía haber sido la presión, la ansiedad, las ganas por comprobar que de verdad estaba vivo, frente a ella y tan cerca.<p>

Tumbada en su cama de medio lado viéndole dormir, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado. Se había olvido de todos los detalles que se suponían que eran los más importantes. Cuándo había empezado, en qué momento dejó que sus labios besasen los suyos o cuándo se habían trasladado a su habitación. Aunque sí era cierto que se acordaba de sus besos y que, por supuesto, no podría olvidarse de su olor, porque ella misma olía a él. Tampoco había olvidado el tacto de sus manos y aún se acordaba de algunas de las cosas que más le había gustado hacer con él.

Suspiró y apoyó la espalda en el colchón quedándose con la vista fija en el techo. Aquello había sido un completo error. Ella no estaba preparada. No sólo para una relación estable con otra persona. Sino para una relación en sí, para una relación física. Sus heridas, aunque ya estaban cicatrizadas, para ella aún no habían cicatrizado psicológicamente y todavía sentía vergüenza de su propio cuerpo. Lo peor era que no podía acordarse de si él la había visto así, no sabía si había visto su parte más vulnerable. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de lo importante si apenas habían pasado dos horas?

Se pasó las manos por la cara y giró su cabeza para volver a verle, se incorporó para coger la sábana, que en algún momento se quedó arrugada a los pies de la cama, pero no se preocupó por el edredón, pues sabía que estaría en algún lugar del suelo de la habitación. Cuando consiguió desenroscar un lado de la tela de entre las piernas de él la subió para tapar su cuerpo desnudo, que dormía boca abajo. Lo tapó hasta donde terminaba su espalda, porque no creía que pudiese seguir viéndole así o no podría salir de la cama.

Cuando comenzó a desperezarse la realidad seguía golpeándola. Se acordaba de los pequeños gemidos, tanto del uno como del otro, y también de los dedos de él en la boca de ambos indicando que no podían hacer ruido. Pero ella no tenía ni idea de si había gritado o no, o si había hecho el suficiente ruido para despertar al resto de personas de la casa, las imágenes de sus recuerdos no iban acompañadas de sonido. Se levantó de cama como un resorte, tan rápido que pensó que lo despertaría, y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla. Se recogió el pelo en un moño y comenzó a recoger sus prendas del suelo, pero sólo encontró su pantalón y su ropa interior. Recordó que la blusa la había perdido en algún punto entre el salón y el dormitorio. ¿En qué estarían pensando para, ya no sólo hacerlo como locos, sino como para dejar la ropa tirada por ahí cuando su madre y su hija estaban en esa misma casa?

Todavía en sujetador, se sentó en la cama para ponerse las botas cuando, aún sin darse la vuelta, notó que él estaba despierto. Sin embargo, no se giró, porque no estaba segura de cómo mirarle. Notó el cambio de movimiento en la cama y supo que él se había trasladado hacia su lado, pensó que iba a tocarla, sin embargo se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

-Quédate- fue preciso y concreto.

-No puedo- le contestó todavía sin girarse, ya no sabía si por la vergüenza de mirarle a la cara o por no tener con qué taparse.

-¿Por qué?-susurró temiendo que lo que venía a continuación no le gustaría.

-Mañana tengo que trabajar.

-Técnicamente ya es mañana.

-Castle…-suspiró audiblemente, parecía cansada. Cansada para tener que inventarse excusas y explicaciones.

-Puedes dormir aquí y…-aún no había terminado de hablar cuando ella le interrumpió.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acostarme a tu lado y después desayunar con tu madre y tu hija como si no hubiese pasado nada?

No quería ser borde, ni fría, ni grosera. No cuando él había estado a punto de morir en un banco. No cuando ella sabía que, desde el momento que entró en su casa, había querido besarlo, besarlo hasta cansarse. Pero a la vez sentía que no podía mirarlo ahora y no sentir vergüenza. Era una mujer segura de sí misma, siempre lo había sido, pero en ese momento no estaba segura de nada. Y tenía miedo de estropear lo que fuera que hubiese entre ellos, porque desde el día del disparo, muchas cosas se habían estropeado. Ahora le gustaba la relación que tenían, y quería que si algo pasase entre ellos, tuvieran la suficiente confianza y también confianza de sus sentimientos.

Kate Beckett no pudo ver como él, dolido, agachó la cabeza. Le dolía saber que ella tenía razón. Pero lo que había pasado entre ellos hacía unas horas no podía ser fingido. No. Porque él sintió su necesidad, en cada beso y en cada suspiro cuando él la tocaba donde le gustaba. Pero sabía muy bien que cuando te atrae alguien hace falta comprobar que esa atracción es buena en la cama, y a veces, por mucho que esa persona te importe, no es suficiente.

-Lo siento-susurró todavía con la voz ronca, del sueño, y de lo que había pasado.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella extrañada y casi girando su cara hacia él.

-Porque es obvio que te arrepientes.

Ahora ya nada volvería a ser como antes. No si ella se arrepentía. Porque aunque muchas veces quieras no arrepentirte y querer a esa persona, no puedes. Y el arrepentimiento origina el rechazo. No un rechazo para siempre, pero si para romper una buena amistad.

Beckett sujetó con fuerza la sábana, agarrándola y llevándola hasta su pecho, para cubrirse y poder girarse y mirarle a la cara, provocando que él se acercase más o no tendría tela para cubrirse. Se giró con la vista agachada, arrepintiéndose en el mismo instante, porque las piernas descubiertas de él, con la sábana cubriendo sólo ciertas partes, la atacaron. La excitación comenzó a invadirla de nuevo y sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse coloradas. Armándose de valor lo miró a los ojos.

-Es… complicado- terminó de decir ella.

Él notó la vergüenza en su voz y también en sus acciones. Era obvio que se arrepentía o no se estaría tapando con una sábana si tenía el sujetador puesto. Quiso reírse pero no lo consiguió y vio como la cara de ella se ensombreció más por la culpabilidad. Beckett volvió a darse la vuelta y se agachó, él supuso que para terminar de ponerse las botas. Y justo cuando creyó que ella se levantaba para marcharse vio cómo se daba la vuelta y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar pegó sus labios, demandantes y húmedos, a los de él.

Mientras él sólo supo corresponderle al beso, ella se arrodilló en la cama, teniendo que agacharse para continuar besándole, mientras que con una mano desabrochaba el botón de sus pantalones. Castle reaccionó a tiempo y la ayudó a quitárselos, y con ellos sus bragas, mientras intentaba tumbarse en la cama, pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

-No- un no agresivo, controlador y provocativo. Se separó de sus labios para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, exigiéndole el control de la situación. Pero la verdad es que sólo lo hacía para no mostrar sus inseguridades.

Se incorporó un poco para rodear la cintura de él, que permanecía sentado en el centro de la cama, con sus piernas y poder sentarse encima, sin barreras de ropa que los separase. Ella misma se llevó la mano a su espalda para desabrocharse el sujetador mientras se estiraba para apagar la luz y para dejar que la iluminación de Nueva York se colase por la ventana. Él ni siquiera se enteró de eso. Sólo de los labios de ella sobre su cuello, su mandíbula, su pecho. De sus alargadas y bonitas manos recorriendo su espalda y sus hombros. De sus caderas moviéndose contra él, rogándole silenciosamente por más. Pero seguía tan sorprendido que ni siquiera la estaba tocando en condiciones. Así que, necesitada, agarró las manos de él y las llevó hasta su propia cintura, pidiéndole que la tocase. No tardó mucho en desplazar sus manos hacia abajo, agarrándola con fuerza y levantándola lo suficiente para dejarla caer y darle exactamente lo que quería. Así, sin preliminares y sin anestesia.

Tan pronto como lo sintió imágenes de las horas anteriores volvieron a su cabeza. La primera vez había sido rápida, con caricias en todas partes y muchos besos con lengua, con la necesidad de saber que se estaban tocando y de que se tenían. Esta vez era intensa, lenta e intensa. Sentados, moviéndose al compás del otro. Con mucho sudor y con gemidos ahogados cerca de sus oídos, llenos de significado. Placer, rabia por no poder decirse cómo se sentían, excitación.

Cuanto más intentaba no suspirar, más lo hacía. Se agarraba con fuerza a la piel de su espalda, tan fuerte que sabía que le dejaría marcas, y sus gemidos se volvían más repetidos. A él le gustaba demasiado conseguir eso de ella, así que no dejaba de guiarla, cada vez más rápido, de tocarla donde sabía que la volvía loca y de besarla en todas partes.

Ella no pudo evitar separar su boca de su oído para mirarle a la cara y reprenderle, pero cuando iba a hacerlo lo único que pudo hacer fue morderse el labio inferior sin éxito, porque de su boca salió un grito ahogado. Y de repente llegó, como una ola gigante, impactante y sin aviso, se miraron a los ojos mientras seguían moviéndose y dejando que se desvaneciese. Fue entonces cuando él vio que el arrepentimiento no podía significar el deseo que estaba viendo.

Se abrazó más a él, mientras su cuerpo volvía a relajarse, depositando pequeños besos en su hombro derecho. El tiró suavemente de su moño deshecho para mirarla de nuevo, apartó los mechones pegados a su cara por el sudor y la besó con furia, con pasión, con mucho deseo. Esta vez se dejó caer en la cama sin que nada se lo impidiese, sujetando la sábana para taparlos a los dos. Le acarició la espalda de abajo a arriba por debajo de la tela haciéndola sonreír contra su cuello. Y esa sonrisa provocó una en él.

Se acostaron mirando al techo intentando recuperar la respiración. Se quedaron ahí, sin decirse nada por miedo a estropear el momento. Sobre todo él, porque tenía miedo a que ella volviese a intentar salir corriendo. Pero el único movimiento que ella hizo fue para meterse debajo de las sábanas. Él dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido, mientras se llevaba el puño a la boca para no hacer ruido.

Aquello aún no había terminado.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a despertarse, a eso de las seis, Kate Beckett ya no estaba a su lado, ni sus pantalones, ni sus botas. Y apostaba a que su blusa no estaría en el pasillo.<p>

A pesar de lo increíble que él creyó que había sido, ella había vuelto a tener la necesidad de huir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí traigo uno cortito, de lo que ya tenía escrito. A partir del tercero no tengo nada más, así que tengo que ponerme a ello.**

* * *

><p><em>Sientes que la desesperación se apodera de ti, pero sabes que tienes que pensar rápido y bien, ser correcta en todos tus movimientos y decisiones. Si no tuvieras la oportunidad de salvar su vida en tus manos te volverías loca por poder tenerla y si la tienes, te vuelves loca por si la cagas. Porque la culpa será tuya. Y eso será algo que nunca podrás perdonarte. Lo peor es que no sólo te harás daño a ti misma, sino a todas esas personas que le quieren. Esas personas que se merecen su amor más que tú.<em>

_Siempre piensas que tendrás tiempo y cuando ves que todo está a punto de terminar, ruegas por otra oportunidad más, y te prometes a ti misma que harás que las cosas cambien. Pero cuando te dan esa oportunidad vuelves a perderte, porque vuelve el tiempo y con él vuelves a tener miedo. Miedo al rechazo, miedo a sufrir, miedo a hacer daño y a ser dañada._

_El tiempo lo cura todo, dicen, e incluso hasta hace que las cosas pasen. A veces el tiempo cura las heridas, pero no las borra. A veces el tiempo pasa, pero los sentimientos se aferran. Y te das cuenta de que has dejado pasar tanto tiempo, que en vez de suceder las cosas se han torcido tanto que ya nunca sucederán._

_El tiempo es un regalo, y una maldición. Cuando deseas que se detenga va más rápido, y cuando ruegas porque pase lo más rápido posible parece detenerse. Tener tiempo es algo que todos pedimos, y sin embargo, muchas veces sólo queremos dejarlo correr, desaprovecharlo y olvidarnos de las cosas._

_Pero siempre vuelve a pasar. Vuelves a rogarle al tiempo que te de otra oportunidad. Y estás tan desesperada que cuando te la da tu corazón no resiste más, va lo más rápido que puede y tú ya no puedes pensar. Por eso actúas. Y en ese momento, en ese regalo del tiempo, te olvidas de las consecuencias._

_Porque, en el fondo, aunque intentes negarlo, sabes que le quieres._

* * *

><p>Después de una ducha rápida, y un café por el camino, comprendió que quizás los demás no notarían el olor de él en su cuerpo. Pero ella sí. Lo seguía sintiendo, en sus manos, en su pelo, hasta en la nueva muda de ropa que se había puesto. Recordaba con más nitidez los momentos de la noche, de cómo todo había empezado y no hacía más que repetirse a sí misma que había sido un error que no volvería a ocurrir. El error no había sido acostarse con él, si no acostarse con él tan pronto.<p>

_Estaban sentados en el sofá con una copa de vino en la mano. Ella diría que era la quinta pero, ¿quién llevaba la cuenta? No dejaban de mirarse y mantenían una conversación completamente insustancial. Él estaba contándole una de sus muchas anécdotas en las que había tenido problemas con la policía y ella no podía evitar reírse. Una carcajada detrás de otra. Una sonrisa más grande que la anterior. Sabía el efecto que estaba provocando en él porque lo veía en sus ojos y en sus movimientos._

_En algún momento se habían acercado tanto como para hablar susurrando, y así hacer menos ruido, pero al final las risas subidas de tono hacían que pareciese una tontería. Él seguía hablando cuando se estiró para dejar las copas vacías en la mesa y cuando volvió a acomodarse, para seguir susurrando cerca de su boca, ella ya le estaba besando._

Recordaba todas aquellas veces en las que días después seguía intentando descifrar quién había besado a quién para haber terminado con alguien en la cama. Y justo en ese momento, cuando no quería saberlo, lo recuerda, haciéndola conocedora de su culpabilidad. Ella fue la culpable y se marchó sin despedirse.

* * *

><p>Se levantó a las siete, aunque no había podido recuperar el sueño desde que se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba en la cama. Bajó a desayunar para evitar encontrarse con su familia más tarde, pues estaba seguro de que no habían sido del todo silenciosos.<p>

Mientras se bebía un café intentaba recordar cómo era que habían terminado así.

_Una mano se enterró en su pelo para mantenerlo pegado a su boca. Profundizó el contacto cuando supo que él no iba a rechazarla, como si en algún momento lo hubiese dudado. Tres besos más tarde sus pulmones pedían un respiro, se habían separado sólo unos centímetros cuando la mano en su pelo tiró con fuerza sin permitir que se moviese._

_-Espera-le dijo ella._

_Acto seguido sus bocas volvieron a juntarse. Y más besos se sucedieron. Mucho más profundos, tanto que pidió permiso con su lengua para jugar en la boca de él._

_Él entendió que había sido una súplica por un último beso más antes de las explicaciones._

* * *

><p>Sin duda aquella mañana había sido la más incómoda que habían tenido nunca. Y eso que entre ellos siempre había habido momentos incómodos. Ella incluso estuvo a punto de mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que sólo había papeleo que hacer, pero no se atrevió por miedo a que pensase que intentaba librarse de él. Aunque en cierto modo eso quería. De todas maneras, después de lo del banco, no creía que apareciese.<p>

Pero apareció, y ella se tomó su segundo café del día por miedo a rechazarle. Un miedo que fue una constante durante todo el día, y un miedo que sentían las dos partes. Miedo a hablar y a decir algo que pudiese hacer daño.

* * *

><p>-Kate.<p>

Inspiró hondo antes de girarse hacia él. Casi todas las luces estaban apagadas a excepción de la sala de descanso donde se encontraban y alguna que otra lámpara de escritorio.

-Respecto a lo de anoche…

-Castle…-no sabía qué decir-Eh…-se llevó una mano a la frente y se colocó el pelo mientras abría la boca una y otra vez sin que una palabra saliese de su boca.

Se acercó a ella, tanto que sólo unos centímetros los separaban y la vio morderse el labio inferior. Él sonrió de medio lado posando una mano en su cintura.

-Castle-esta vez su voz tuvo la fuerza necesaria- lo de anoche no volverá a pasar.

Fue testigo del rostro ensombrecido de su compañero. Así como de la retirada de su mano de su cintura, como si quemase.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

-¿Mentirte?

-Me dijiste que no te arrepentías. Bueno… no me lo dijiste, lo hiciste conmigo de nuevo, así que supongo que fue porque te gustó la primera vez- las palabras salían de su boca sin control y la cara de ambos se tiñó de rojo.

No supo cómo contestar.

-Es…

-No vuelvas a decir que es complicado, por favor.

-No es que me arrepienta…

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Hice algo mal?

-No, no hiciste nada mal, Castle. Soy yo, ¿vale?

-No, Kate, no es que seas tú, soy yo. Soy yo el que no te gusta. Lo entiendo.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, no tenía ganas de estar con ella, ni verla. No quería seguir sintiendo su rechazo.

-Castle, espera, no te vayas así, por favor-lo agarró del brazo acercándolo a ella, pero él se negó a mirarla.

-¿Así cómo?

-Podemos seguir siendo amigos, y todo volverá a ser como antes-sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse, pero él no lo notó, porque no la estaba mirando a los ojos.

-Kate, no te engañes…

-Por favor. No es el momento, todavía necesito tiempo. Tiempo para mí, necesito estar sola. Entiéndelo. No eres tú, no hiciste nada mal.

-¿Entonces por qué me besaste? No puedes besar a la gente, acostarte con ella y creer que todo seguirá como antes al día siguiente.

-Vamos, Castle, no seas hipócrita. ¿Cuántas veces has hecho tú eso? ¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado y ha sido sólo cosa de una noche?

-Es diferente.

-No, no lo es.

-Lo es, Kate, porque yo te…

Iba a decirlo. Iba a decírselo de nuevo. ¿Iba a decirle que la quería, verdad? No, no, no. No podía decírselo. No estaba preparada, necesitaba más tiempo.

-Perdóname, por favor. Lo siento mucho, no pretendía estar mal contigo. Lo necesitaba en ese momento. Castle,-le susurró sintiendo cómo la desesperación se apoderaba de ella-no pretendía hacerte daño, si es que te lo he hecho. Por favor.

Él levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos con la cara más digna que pudo, intentando no mostrarse destrozado.

-No te preocupes, Kate. Estoy bien.

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose aliviada al escucharlo. Aunque en el fondo sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

-No te vayas,-agarró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él cuando vio que estaba por irse de nuevo-te invito a cenar-sonrió de nuevo intentando que él le devolviese otra sonrisa para que así pudiese sentirse mejor.

-Es tarde y estoy cansado, será mejor que me vaya-intentó devolverle esa sonrisa sin éxito.

Cuando fue a soltarle la mano notó cómo la de ella temblaba. Pero no dijo ni hizo nada al respecto. Se marchó.

Se quedó allí quieta, en la sala de descanso, viéndole marchar. Triste, porque sentía que después de rechazarle así ya no tendría otra oportunidad con él; enfadada consigo misma por no decirle la verdad, por no decirle que en realidad no estaba preparada para que otras personas viesen su cuerpo y mucho menos que lo viese él; confundida, porque intentando alejarse de un rechazo por su parte, sin querer le había hecho daño de verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento la tardanza. Este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo, tardé varios días y pasé por varios estados de humor, no es que esté orgullosa pero espero que el cuarto sea mejor. **

* * *

><p><em>¿Alguna vez has sentido esas ganas incontrolables de llorar sin ningún motivo aparente? Aunque en realidad ese motivo inexistente sean millones de cosas. Esos pequeños detalles que se te van clavando como espinas y que hacen que al final termines derrumbándote ante la tontería más insignificante. Mientras empiezas a llorar te preguntas por qué lo estás haciendo, y todas las razones comienzan a amontonarse en tu cabeza, haciéndote perder la poca razón que te queda en ese momento y ser sustituida por miles de sentimientos a la vez que distan mucho de ser objetivos.<em>

_¿Alguna vez te has sentido así? Tan vacío y perdido por dentro. Tan hecho polvo que no paras de repetirte una y otra vez que será la última vez que te permitas estar de esa manera. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que tu vida se ha convertido en toda esa mierda que nunca quisiste para ti? Y piensas en todas esas personas de las que te has reído diciendo: 'nunca terminaré como él'. Terminas por darte cuenta de que la vida es muy puta, que has acabado convirtiéndote en todo aquello que odiabas, y que te cagas en el momento en que decidiste reírte de la persona en la que acabarías convirtiéndote, ¿dónde quedan las risitas tontas ahora, eh?_

_ ¿Alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de terminar con todo? En esos momentos más críticos, cuando te estás ahogando en tus propias lágrimas y te vuelves la persona más pesimista de este mundo que cree que su vida es la mayor mierda que se haya visto jamás. ¿Al menos eres capaz de imaginártelo? ¿O eres esa persona que solía ser yo que en realidad se está riendo por dentro pensando: 'nunca terminaré como tú'? A veces te preguntas por qué sigues en pie, y te respondes a ti mismo, como Mulder le respondió a Scully. Sigues en pie, porque tal vez haya esperanza. O al menos, quieres creer en ella._

* * *

><p>¿Qué cómo se sentía? ¿De verdad su madre tenía que preguntárselo? Se sentía como el mayor imbécil del mundo. Podía empezar enumerando todas las gilipolleces que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza, pero en realidad, sólo había una cosa que se le estaba clavando en el pecho y que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Y era saber que para ella, él no era nada. No, no contaba el 'ser amigos', porque 'ser su amigo' en una situación como esa era la mayor tontería que se había visto nunca. Le importaba una mierda ser su amigo. La mierda era saber que cuando la besó como lo hizo ella no sintió nada, no ese cosquilleo en el estómago, no ese temblor de piernas y de manos, no esa inquietud, ese nudo en la garganta que no te permite tragar. ¿Lo que más jodía? Era que probablemente lo había hecho por pena. Y en este mundo no se puede estar con alguien por pena.<p>

-Richard, en estos momentos no verías una luz en la oscuridad ni aunque ahora mismo te apuntase con una linterna en la cara.

-Madre…

-¿Te das cuenta de las tonterías que estás diciendo? Y mira que te he escuchado decir tonterías a lo largo de tu vida.

-Ella no…

-Esa mujer te quiere, hijo. Yo misma he sido testigo de cómo te mira. ¡Por Dios! Yo no miro así a mis amigos.

-Alguien que te quiere no se arrepiente de estar contigo al día siguiente.

-Richard, ¿has pensado que tal vez todavía no esté preparada? ¿No te había hablado de ese muro que tenía que derribar?

-O tal vez se haya dado cuenta de que no soy yo quien lo tiene que tirar abajo, ¿no te parece?

-Ay hijo, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo y con tu cabezonería?

Se limitó a seguir bebiendo el resto de whisky que quedaban en su copa, mientras su madre, al no obtener respuesta, se retiraba escaleras arriba.

* * *

><p>Siempre había odiado a los psicólogos, pues creían que lo sabían todo cuando en realidad no tenían ni idea. Y lo peor es que odiaba necesitarlos en momentos como ese. Deseó poder llamar al Doctor Burke a la una de la madrugada y desahogarse, quizás le dijera cualquier cosa absurda que siempre parecía tener sentido. Deseó poder cerrar los ojos y que su vida fuese completamente diferente cuando los abriese. Deseó dejar de ser ella en ese mismo momento.<p>

Una parte de ella se negaba a creer lo que había pasado. Se mantenía sentada en el sofá viendo la tele como si al día siguiente no tuviera que enfrentarse a la silla vacía al lado de su escritorio. Y otra parte sabía que no sólo estaba jodida, sino que también, lo había jodido todo.

Tenía ganas de llamarle, de escuchar su voz, de sentir sólo su presencia reconfortante, como cuando hacía papeleo y él no dejaba de mirarle de esa forma tan espeluznante que en el fondo le encantaba, deseaba darle la mano, y sentir sus dedos entrelazándose. Dios, deseaba tanto disfrutar de su olor. Deseaba que su olor volviese a quedarse impregnado en ella.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Había necesitado dos semanas para mirarla a la cara y poder bromear como si nada, y aunque seguía teniendo esa espina clavada en el pecho que le impedía respirar en ocasiones, intentaba aparentar que todo estaba bien. Porque aunque no la quería como amiga, la seguía queriendo, y la prefería como amiga que como conocida.<p>

-Hola- le sonrió cuando lo vio llegar con dos cafés. Como antes. Como siempre.

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal la despedida de soltero de Ryan?

-No preguntes. Han pasado dos días y creo que todavía me dura la resaca.

-Vamos, que os lo pasasteis bien.

Le dedicó esa sonrisilla suya de pervertido que adoraba y quiso borrársela con los labios. Y luego quiso borrarse la imaginación por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

-Lo mejor es que Alexis ha dado una fiesta mientras estaba fuera y se cree que no me he dado cuenta.

-¿Ah sí? ¿No pensarás castigarla?

-¿Castigarla? ¡Le daría la enhorabuena! Esa es mi niña,-casi se limpia la lagrimilla de orgullo que se reflejaba en su rostro- empezaba a pensar que me la habían cambiado al nacer. Pero si la felicito admitiría que me he dado cuenta, y un buen padre no felicita a su hija por dar una fiesta sin permiso.

Rio ante su comentario mientras no dejaba de pensar en que quería besarle. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella?

* * *

><p>-¡Eh, chicos!- Espósito les gritaba desde su mesa mientras él y Ryan recogían sus abrigos- Nos vamos al 'Old Haunt' a tomarnos algo con las chicas, ¿os venís?<p>

Beckett miró a Castle pidiendo su aprobación, como si no estuviese segura de lo que tuviese que decir. Después del tiempo que les había costado volver a estar casi como antes no quería volver hacia atrás.

-Por mí, está bien.

Estaba bien porque tal vez, con un poco de paciencia, tacto y muchísima insistencia, y tal vez unas cuantas copas de whisky que le quitasen el gusto amargo a los días especialmente malos a su lado, podría conseguir enamorarla. Para otros podría parecer una tontería, o podrían considerarle el mayor idiota que se haya visto por no resignarse cuando se ha dado cien mil veces contra la misma pared de ladrillos, podría ser tonto sí, pero tenía que admitir que a estas alturas era un tonto enamorado. Y que la caída, ahora, o doscientos pisos más arriba, sería igual de dolorosa. ¿Tenía ya algo que perder?

* * *

><p>Allí estaban, él, ella y la botella de tequila casi vacía en medio de la mesa.<p>

-Bueno, sólo quedamos tú y yo.

El bar estaba vacío. Hacía quince minutos que se había cerrado al público, y cinco que sus amigos los habían abandonado en medio del juego.

-¿Crees que podrás soportarlo, Castle?

-No sabes con quién estás hablando.

Dos rondas más tarde, la botella estaba completamente vacía.

-No creo que pueda levantarme a por otra sin tirar nada.

-No creo ni siquiera que puedas levantarte, Castle.

Ambos se rieron sin motivo alguno. Sentados en la mesa más alejada de la puerta y con tan sólo una pequeña lámpara sobre sus cabezas iluminándolos, jugaban a un juego con vasos de chupitos y una moneda.

-¿Sabes? Es absurdo que juguemos a esto. Sólo somos dos y estamos demasiado borrachos como para meterla.

-Dios mío, Castle, qué mal acaba de sonar eso.

Volvieron a reírse hasta que las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Bueno, siempre nos quedará el Strip Póker-señaló la baraja de cartas que descansaba junto a la botella.

-¿Para qué quieres que nos desnudemos si no vas a poder meterla?-sonrió.

Se hizo el ofendido mientras le levantaba una ceja.

-Si tan segura estás de que no seré capaz siempre podemos comprobarlo.

Unos cuantos chupitos y ya estaban flirteando de nuevo. Había sido consciente de que aquello estaba mal desde el momento en el que se quedaron solos, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba borracha, y esta vez puede que pudiese culpar al alcohol de sus actos, y aunque en ese momento se muriese de ganas de levantarse de la silla y besarle, sabía que al día siguiente se iba a arrepentir.

-Sí, deberíamos…-susurró mientras acercaban sus caras hasta tal punto que sus narices se estaban tocando.

Se levantó justo cuando él ya estaba rozando sus labios contra los suyos.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó confundido.

-A por otra botella-contestó sin girarse mientras se tambaleaba.

-¿Otra botella?-se levantó para ir detrás de ella. Aunque estaba tan ebrio que lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar no caerse.

-Ajá, para que metas la moneda en el vaso y me lo demuestres- sonrió de medio lado al ver que intentaba alcanzarla mientras hacía varias 'S' entre las mesas.

-Dios, eres mala.

Se detuvo junto al piano esperándole.

-¿Sabes tocar?-preguntó curiosa.

-No, siempre he querido aprender, pero lo único que sé tocar es 'cumpleaños feliz' y sólo con la mano derecha.

Ella se rio a carcajada limpia.

-¿Y por qué tienes uno en medio del salón?

-Mi diseñadora dijo que quedaría bien, además, siempre he querido montármelo en un piano, como Richard Gere y Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman.

Volvió a reírse.

-Hablas como una chica.

-Di lo que quieras,- llegó hasta ella y se sentó en el banco mirándola desde abajo - pero te da morbo y lo sabes.

-Mmm.

Pasó una mano por la tapa del piano, acariciándola, y en un acto de valentía se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a él, y se sentó sobre ella, teniendo que abrir las piernas, para dejarle sentado justo en el medio.

-¿Qué haces?-tragó saliva con dificultad y se levantó pegándose a ella.

-Montármelo contigo en un piano-le susurró en los labios.

Le besó antes de que cualquier vestigio de razón volviera de repente a su cabeza y se deshizo de su chaqueta y de la mitad de los botones de su camisa en menos de treinta segundos. No dejaba de besarle el cuello cuando agarró su trasero con las dos manos, y la subió hasta la tabla superior, dejando sus pies apoyados en la tapa que cubría las teclas.

-Kate- murmuró su nombre y le quitó la blusa.

-Qué-gimió cuando enterró la cabeza en sus pechos.

-¿Todavía crees que no voy a poder meterla?

Agarró su cintura con determinación y la acercó a él para que notase su evidente erección.

-Dios…

Enterró las manos en su pelo y se perdió en el él, en el alcohol y en el deseo. Se olvidó de las consecuencias que llevaban atormentándole las dos últimas semanas.

-Dios no, Richard Castle.

* * *

><p>-¿Crees que es higiénico estar desnudos en el suelo de un bar?-fue el primero en hablar dos horas después.<p>

Ella apartó la vista del techo para mirarle.

-Cállate.

Se levantó con dificultad, mareada. Recogió su ropa interior del suelo y se la puso. Luego se giró hacia él.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?

-Ya debe ser por la mañana. Además he cambiado de idea, desde aquí la vista es mucho mejor- sonrió de medio lado.

Como respuesta sus pantalones aterrizaron sobre su cara.

* * *

><p>-Será mejor que pidamos un taxi-sugirió-no sé tú, pero entre el alcohol y el sex…<p>

-Vale- le cortó.

-¿Ya está?

Le miró confusa y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Vas a darme la razón sin discutir primero?

Puso los ojos en blanco y luego le golpeó el hombro.

El camino fue silencioso y por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien. Seguía siendo incómodo y seguía siendo raro, pero por lo menos todavía eran capaces de mirarse a los ojos. Se preguntó por un momento si podrían salir de esa sin hablar de ello. Entre ellos las cosas siempre habían funcionado así, valía cualquier cosa, menos hablar sobre lo que pasaba entre los dos.

El taxista se detuvo frente a su portal. Ella intentó sacar la cartera de su bolso pero él se lo impidió.

-No te preocupes, pago yo.

Asintió sin saber qué decir.

-Castle, yo…-empezaba a arrepentirse. No por lo que habían hecho. Si no por tener que volver a hacerle daño diciéndole que necesitaba tiempo y espacio.

-Te diría hasta mañana, pero teniendo en cuenta de que ya son las cinco…

Esa sonrisa traviesa volvió a formarse en su cara y supo que todo estaba bien. Supo que no iban a hablarlo y quiso agradecérselo con la mirada.

-Entonces hasta luego, Castle.

-Hasta luego.

Se mordió el labio para reprimir las ganas de besarle y salió del coche sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>Él siguió apareciendo por las mañanas con dos cafés en la mano y ella siguió sonriéndole y llevándole la contraria. Todo parecía más fácil y sencillo. No parecían incómodos y nunca hablaban del tema.<p>

Algunas noches, cuando a ambos les apetecía, se iban a casa de ella. Juntos. Y revueltos, o eso diría Castle.

Fue tonto por su parte pensar que por fin las cosas parecían ir bien. Fue tonto por su parte pensar que estaba empezando a recuperarse. Fue tonto por su parte pensar que todo eso que estaban haciendo, de la manera en que lo estaban haciendo, estaba bien. Fue tonto por su parte pensar en todo aquello, porque una mañana cualquiera un francotirador disparó a Sara Vásquez y entonces todo volvió a teñirse de negro. Como antes.


End file.
